


Do you believe

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe

They were at the hospital to visit the sick children for the holidays. They were helping them write letters to Santa Claus when a little boy came up to Tuukka holding a piece of paper and a glittery crayon.

"Do you need help writing your letter?" Tuukka asked.

The little boy shook his head. He outstretched the paper and crayon and said, "Mister Rask you haven't written yours yet."

Tuukka stared at the boy, not sure how to respond. But then not wanting to disappoint him he took the paper and Crayon and picked up the boy so he could sit up on his lap.

Writing in crayon was way harder than he ever would have guessed.

But he began to write,

 

Dear Santa,

I have been good this year. I promise I haven't thrown any milk crates at anyone.

My wish list is

1\. The Stanley Cup

2\. No more injuries for my team

3\. A new toque (Eddie stole mine)

Tuukka

Tuukka nodded as he reread the list.

The little boy seemed happy and he ran off to go find him an envelope.

Tuukka watched him go and then wrote a p.s. at the bottom of the letter.

 

 

P.S. I know your not real. Just did this to keep the kid happy.

 

Tuukka folded the letter into thirds and slid it into the envelope that the boy brought back. He allowed himself to be pulled over to the mailbox and dropped the letter into the slot and then promptly forgot about it.

                                                                **************************

The next morning Tuukka was hurrying to get to practice on time and opened his front door to see a envelope sitting on the front step. It had his name on the front in fancy scripted gold ink but no return address. He scoped it up and continued to his car.

He of course got stuck in traffic, remembered the letter and pulled it out of his pocket and opened the envelope. It was an expensive looking piece of paper folded in half. Opening it, he found it was written in the same gold script.

 

Tuukka,

I don't normally respond to letters like this but perhaps you could benefit from this. Just because you haven't seen me doesn't mean I'm not real.

My magic is in the people who do believe in me.

The magic in the icicles hanging outside, frost swirling on windows and gathering on trees, having a white Christmas and just for one day maybe having the prospect of peace on Earth.

As for your wish list I not sure what I can do, except perhaps provide you with bubble wrap for your teammates?

As for the cup, I am sorry but Johnny isn't willing to give it up quiet yet but with hard work it could be yours.

The toque, and your Canadian teammates would be proud you called it that, I'll work on that.

Merry Christmas,

St. Nicholas.

 

Tuukka was glad he was sitting still as he read the letter. He actually dropped it in shock and grabbed it off the floor as the line began to move once more.

That couldn't be real.

It then occurred to him that it was most likely one of his teammates. And he thought he knew which one.

He arrived at the rink and once inside he smacked Marchand on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Marchy responded. "What was that for? I didn't do anything!"

"This!" Tuukka growled, throwing the letter in his face, heading for his stall.

"Uh Tuukks there's nothing on this paper," Marchy waved it at him and from where he sat Tuukka could indeed see there was nothing on it.

Tuukka stormed back over snatching the paper from Marchy and watching in amazement as the gold letters slowly filled themselves back in. "But...I..." Tuukka stared at the paper.

"You okay there Tuukks?" Marchy asked.

"Yes! Never mind!" Tuukka snapped, storming off. Though he did tuck the letter back in his coat.

                                                               ****************************

That night, after staring at the letter for an hour Tuukka finally made up his mind and grabbed another piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote another letter.

 

 

St Nicholas,

I am still not sure I believe that is is happening but...

This is ridiculous! I can't believe I am writing this...

Of course the writing...

Can I just say the frost on my windows were perfect this morning.

Tuukka

 

Tuukka folded the letter and put it in an envelope, setting it on the end table next to the fireplace, shutting off the lights, intending to go to bed but then in a moment of weakness he went and grabbed a plate of cookies and milk, setting them next to the letter and hurried off to bed.

The next morning, feeling like a fool, Tuukka peered into the living room.

He stared in shock at the half gone milk and cookies and saw a piece of paper sitting where his letter had been.

He cautiously approached the letter, picking it up and staring at the now familiar gold script.

 

Tuukka,

Just trust in me and you'll see.

I'll let Jack know you, liked his frost.

St. Nicholas.

P.S. Be nicer to your team mates.

 

He was losing his mind.

That's what was happening here, Tuukka decided.

He was even later then he was yesterday, he realized as he rushed to get ready.

Durning the next two weeks , the words in the letter kept returning to him and he actually made an effort to be nicer to his teammate. They most seemed confused and slightly suspicious by this.

Eddie came up to Boston to join him when the league broke for the holidays.

Christmas Eve found Tuukka staring out at the clear night sky, wondering.

"Hey are you coming to bed?" Eddie asked.

Tuukka hesitated and then said, "Actually I was wondering if we could sleep in here tonight."

Eddie looked surprised and then delighted. "Of course we can!"

They quickly made a bed in the living room and curled up together the tree twinkling merrily.

Eddie was alseep within minutes but Tuukka just needed to know the truth. But finally he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep.

The next morning Tuukka awoke with a start.

Eddie was already up and Tuukka could here him in the kitchen making coffee.

But Tuukka's eyes were drawn to a box sitting at the base of the tree that hadn't been there the night before.

He crept closer to it and found his name written on the gift tag with familiar gold script. He stared at it.

"Hey your awake." He heard Eddie say behind him. "You weren't planning on opening presents without me right?"

"Not at all," Tuukka said, still holding the present.

"Who's that from?" Eddie asked, finding his own present under the tree.

"Santa..." Tuukka ventured.

Eddie laughed. "Of course it is."

They both tore into their presents and Tuukka wasn't surprised at all when there was a brand new toque inside.


End file.
